Sorry, Not Interested
by luvscience
Summary: Beca has started to get a regular following as a DJ and has been working as the house DJ for a new club for a month. A tall, leggy brunette regular has her losing her focus but from the looks of things, she won't stand a chance.


A/N: I should be finishing one of my two chapter-based fics, but after a 12 hour drive where this popped into my head, I had to get it down first. I'll be working on the chapters starting again tomorrow. This one came to me while listening to "No" by Meghan Trainer. Just a little drabble to start the week.

Summary: Beca has started to get a regular following as a DJ and has been working as the house DJ for a new club for a month. A tall, leggy brunette regular has her losing her focus but from the looks of things, she won't stand a chance.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect or PP2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca had just started on her second set of the night when she walked in. The gorgeous brunette that had legs that seemed to go on forever sauntered onto the dance floor and started swaying to the music. The brunette either had the best timing, or the worst. She always came right as Beca started her second set. She was never there before the set started, potentially giving Beca a chance to talk with her. She always showed up just after Beca made it into the booth and would be busy for a couple of hours.

Beca let her eyes wander over the girls figure before bringing them back to the equipment in front of her, bringing the bass up for the girl to move to. Beca smiled as the brunette's body responded to the music, seductively grinding her hips to the beat. It didn't take long for the first guy to approach her on the dance floor. Beca could read his lips from her place in the booth, "Hi, my name is Mike, what's yours?" Beca smiled as she saw the reply, "Sorry, not interested."

Beca alternated between spinning and watching the dancers, mainly the brunette. That girl knew how to use her body and Beca was getting worked up just watching her. Damn, she was going to need a cold shower before the night was over. She watched as the brunette headed off the dance floor to the bar, the bartender quickly moving over to serve her. Beca watched as yet another guy tried to make a move on her. Beca saw him writing on a napkin, before leaning over and tapping her on the shoulder. As she turned to him, he said something but they were too far away for Beca to make out anything. However, she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing into the microphone as she watched the brunette take the napkin from the guy, spit her gum into it, fold it up and hand it back to him with what appeared to be a "thanks."

Beca watched as she wrote something on a napkin and handed it to the bartender. She wasn't surprised when one of the servers stopped by the booth a couple of minutes later and handed her a napkin. This had also become routine with the brunette, she would always send up a request about half way through the set. It was almost always something a bit raunchy, like last Saturday she had requested "My Neck, My Back (Lick It)" by Khia. Today it was "Animals" by Nickelback. That one was going to be a stretch for Beca, it wasn't in her normal genre of musical choices, but she wasn't going to let the gorgeous brunette down so she'd figure out some way to work it into the set.

Beca was getting tired, it was nearing the end of her second shift and she needed the half hour break before she finished off the night with her last hour shift in the booth. She hadn't figured out how to effectively mix the request into her set, so she shuffled it into the playlist for her break. As she slipped out of the booth, she noticed that the brunette was no longer on the dance floor. She sighed, that was her luck. As she walked towards the bar, her mood picked up, as there was the woman that she had been watching all night. She watched as a guy approached her, "Hey there, what's your sign? I'm a Leo." Beca almost had a fit right there, she couldn't believe someone actually used that line. She did have a coughing fit as she heard the response, "My sign? My sign is Stop. Now please go away."

After watching everyone else strike out all evening, Beca figured she didn't have a chance, but she signaled to Mike, the bartender, pointing at the brunette and miming drinking. Mike nodded and as Beca slid into the spot next to her, Mike slid the drink in front of the brunette and a beer in front of Beca. The brunette turned with an annoyed expression, but when she saw the tiny DJ standing there with her confident smirk, it softened just a bit. Beca stuck out her hand, "Hi there, I'm Beca."

The brunette looked at her, then her hand for a second, before tentatively shaking it, "I'm Stacie." Stacie stood there for about 15 seconds, still holding Beca's hand before she broke down laughing, "You are such a dork."

Beca laughed with her, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her laughing girlfriend, "I know, but you still love me."

Stacie wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, "Yes, yes I do love you Beca Mitchell."

The two girls stood there enjoying their drinks for a few minutes before Beca took Stacey's hand and led her to the dance floor. As the current song was finishing, Beca pulled Stacie close to whisper, "Animals? Really? You couldn't think of anything better than that?"

The first strains of the song came on and Stacie turned around grinding her ass against Beca, her hand sliding down to Beca's ass to press Beca tighter against her. Stacie moved against Beca, spinning around, pulling her tight against her again, sliding along her leg, her hips swaying seductively. Stacie didn't let up, dancing as seductively as she could against her girlfriend, never losing contact with her favorite DJ. As the song died down, Stacie leaned into Beca, whispering in her ear, "Do you still think I should have picked something better?" All Beca could do was shake her head.


End file.
